A Dark Elf and a Racist
by Dusk-Stitch
Summary: A Young Darkelf by the name of Arikth is exploring a dremer ruin on solsthiem but bit of more then he can chew when he fishes a young breton male out of his flooded doom, they somehow put their differences aside and travel to skyrim but they don't know that Mara planted a seed in their hearts, can they make it?. (RATED T)
1. Ch1

**Dark Elf and a Racist **

**Ch.1 :Blue and Shiny**

Summary: A Young Darkelf by the name of Arikth is exploring a dremer ruin on solsthiem but he bit of more then he can chew when he fishes a young breton male out of his flooding doom, they somehow put their differences aside and travel to skyrim but they don't know that Mara planted a seed in their hearts, can they make it though the harsh tundra or with this be the death of them?.

Stopping his tracks, he saw two reavers at the entrance of a ruin "Nice horse" one says to the other as he pokes it with his sword and it rears in protest. " I'onder what idiot left it, out'ere, in the ash fields" Arikth thought the same and nodded in agreement before letting his arrow fly killing one, and leaping with zeal to gruesomely murder the other. Arikth patted the horses snout "Mhm" as he pulled down his leather ash mask "I didn't like'em either" he squatted down picking up the reavers satchel and found a apple, he promptly split in it in half with the horse, before the ground shook, a cloud of ash spewed up. Thinking,he took the horse and tied it to a fallen tree branch " I guess we'll see if curiosity kills the elf, eh?" he says quietly to the cream horse before pulling his mask up and leaving to the dremer ruin, Nchardak.

It lead him to a long hallway and at the end of it was a chair with a smoking candle along with scattered notes and it was another corridor, he sauntered over and leisurely gathered them, thinking they would be of use, shoving them into the reaver satchel, he ventured on. Arikth drew his glass sword and carefully came around the corner only to step into puddle of water, he swiftly hopped backwards as a small section of the floor gave out. He assumed the cloud of ash from earlier was from this caving in, flooding with water. Just as he was about to walk away something blue caught his eye...something shiny...something valuable, he turned and squinted his eyes to see better. It was a person, in mages robes ad the shiny thing was around his neck. He then had to make a decision, hearing another shift in stone he had to decide fast.

Arikth flung the satchel and sword to the ground and jumped into the water and gripped the person with one hand, being as strong as he was it was not a problem swimming him to the surface, But as soon as he breathed in precious air, a part of the ceiling crashed into the water causing a large wave, Arikth wrapped the man's arms around his neck and exploded out of the water,he swiftly swung the man around, over his shoulder grabbed the satchel and sword. the place was coming down and fast, he ran as fast as he could through the 1st corridor but it was too late a piece had fallen in his path. Not thinking just doing he jumped over it but didn't stick the landing as well as he thought he would and ended up cracking a few ribs, he was already crashing out the large door before feeling the pain. He kicked the door shut with a much force as possible, hoping to hinder the flooding water and it worked to his surprise.

He looked down at the young blonde man in his arms he was blue, Arikth layed him on the ground and pounded on his chest, pulled down his mask and breathed air into the mans lungs, after a few moments the man coughed and rolled onto his side away from Arikth, giving him time to pull up his ash mask. Helping the man sit up "You are?" Arikth said in monotone.

"Oliver" he said weakly before passing out. What a plain name for a stereotypical breton, mage robes and all. He simply hmmed before swinging the passed out breton over his shoulder once more. and approaching the horse "This is yours?" the horse complacently neighed and he patted her "well am sure he'll want a beast like'ou?" Arikth swung the breton over the rear of the horse and then retrieved the satchel, and put his sword were it belonged; on his hip. He then look at the Bretons clothes and then down at the deceased reavers and spied a nice steel dagger. Without hesitating he pocketed it, not like he's going to be needing it then he slipped it into the satchel. Mounting the horse he patted the breton on the ass "sleep well, sorry bout the bumps" then he gripped the horses reins and set off to the north, he followed the faint smoke of his untended campfire.

A/N: New story for you, not really feel in the Ianian adventures but I may or may not finish it. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up within the hour. First time writing a love story and one with a guy and girl is to "mainstream" so I hopeful we shall see where this goes. Might go well or CRASH AND BURN! -explosions and fireworks-

Rate/Fave/Review LOVE DUSKY

(C) Skyrim Solsthiem (DLC) - Bethesda

(C) Characters and Story- Dusk-Stich


	2. Ch2 Uneven Truce

**Dark Elf and a Racist **

**Ch.2 :Uneven Truce **

Arikth reached the camp and stoked his fire, bringing it back to life. Then he pulled Oliver off the back of the horse and laid him comfortably in the tent, Tying the horse who he nicknamed beast to a makeshift post, he took her saddle off and patted her. The darkelf then rooted in one of his many satchels and found a butchered rabbit he killed only hours before this ordeal, he skinned and began roasting it. Suddenly his curiosity was perked when he remembered Oliver's notes and maps. He unrolled the maps by the fire and studied them...they were all wrong. According to the map, Oliver was near Ivarstead and the ruin they were in was called the Ruins of Bthalft but the ruin was called Nchardak and he was on Solsthiem...the poor buggar must have paid a lot for these maps. Arikth chuckled when he discovered how Oliver ended up here, the map had solsthiem's island shape and Ivarstead with bthalft where nchardak would be, whom ever did this; did it purposely. He then read on, Oliver was looking for an artifact called Mikols circlet "Never heard of it" Arikth thought as he continued searching the maps and notes for anything else interesting. Checking on his roasting rabbit he was glad it was done so he could have a snack as he read. About 20 minutes later Oliver stirred and crawled out of the tent and plopped himself next to the fire rubbing his eyes. "Where am I sir?" he asked groggy. Arikth smirked under his mask "Where do you think you are?" Oliver pulled his head back " south east of Ivarstead" was his response. "Nope." handing him a bowl of roasted rabbit "Eat this before I tell you" he scarfed some of it down "You're on Solsthiem, The ruin you were in was Nchardak and all your maps are wrong." Oliver nearly choked "What in the name of Talos are you talking about?" Arikth took his map of solsthiem and compared it to Oliver's, The boy was awestruck and leaned back sighing. "Saved your horse..." Arikth said for at least some good news for the poor guy, Oliver said "Frost is safe?" he didn't even realized the horse was there and he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her broad neck "I must thank that nord or breton, my hero" Oliver said smiling. Arikth took note that he did not say dark elf and he hesitated, he pulled off his mask, showing his brow, high cheek bones, purple eyes with red in the middle, his long, pointy ears and last his blueish grey skin.

"A FILTHY DARK ELF!" Oliver shouted and he dropped the food to the ground "YOU PROBABLY POISONED THAT, STOLE IT TO!" Oliver's shouting was very hurtful "SUPPOSE YOU ONLY TOLD ME ABOUT THE MAP MISHAP SO YOU COULD MAKE ME PAY YOU FOR ANOTHER MAP, YOU ARE A LIAR AND A THEIF!" Oliver was disgusted at him "Maybe you even let me get hurt so you could scam me eh?"

This was it for Arikth, first he risked his own life for this Breton, Second he got hurt, third saved him and fourth told him about the maps and this is how he was going to be thanked, no way. He snapped. "I ALSO SAVED YOUR ASS! why travel if you can't even read a damn map? I bet you a cheap nord or breton sold you that map not one of my kind huh? maybe you should yell at that guy instead of the one who just did a whole lot more for you that any other person on this forsaken island OH AND I SAVED YOUR STUPID HORSE!" Arikth threw his hands up in the air "Speaking of which how to you plan to get off the island, or even get to raven rock; which is on the other side, without getting eaten or murdered by reavers. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A REAVER IS...you...you...YOU MILKDRINKER!" Oliver never thought of that, maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but still Arikth was a darkelf...not to be trusted as his father always said " Your right" Oliver said " You seem smart enough for a dark elf then...You surived...I'll pay you to escort me to The Ruins of Bthalft, Then we can part ways and never have to mention we were in each others company" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. Money was what Arikth heard and he narrowed his eyes at the things that called itself a breton "How much?" Arikth raised his head. Oliver smirked and took out a bag of coin "2000" Arikth simply said "3" Arikth nodded "Deal" and he took out another coin bag and add the right amount "Deal" Arikth agree swiping the bag from Oliver. "Gonna need bout 200 for the boat, got that?" Oliver nodded to Arikth's question. "We leave a sunrise and your sleeping outside" was all Arikth said.

Arikth roughly nudged Oliver with his foot "Wake-up", when Oliver was awake enough he handed him the steel dagger "incase I die today you can fight with this, Stab the pointy end into the neck and you'll be fine" Arikth had packed up all the stuff and wrapped it up in a neat pouch, everything was to his liking. While he was stomping out the campfire Oliver hopped up on Frost's back, "What do you think your doing?" Arikth asked him "There is not way I, Oliver Huliot will ride behind a darkelf" Oliver raised his nose in the air in which Arikth reached up with a strong hand and pulled him to the ground by the collar "Yes there is" he then took Oliver's place on the horse "I could just leave you here because you already paid me, which you should remember not to do next time because unlike everyone else I won't leave or murder you" Arikth mocked Oliver's previous tone "Because there is not way, I Arikth the filthy dark elf will prove to be dishonest" Oliver huffed and jumped up on the rear "Well played" was all he muttered.

With luck they managed to safely travel from Nchardak to Raven Rock will out encountering Reiklings or Reaver in which Oliver said how fortunate it was and that he was exaggerating but in truth Arikth just avoided them, wouldn't want to get Frost injured, he chuckled to himself "wait here' he said as he dismounted frost, Everyone stared at Oliver and he thought at any moment he would be jump so he kept his head down waited.

"Arikth Old friend" Fethis Alor said cheerfully "What can this old fool do for you today?" Arikth was pleased to see him "Well i have a favor to ask, Dear fethis" he then handed Fethis the wrong maps in which he busted out laughing and Arikth joined "what idiot did that" Arikth pointed to Oliver and Fethis then turned grim "Why...Even after" Arikth smiled ' I shouldn't hold vengeance against the innocent and that's what I am doing...I'm returning to the main land" fethis was shocked and he handed the new maps "Here, son I wish you the best of luck" Arikth went to walk away but he turned back around with a sack of 1500 coin "Get yourself and your daughter of this damn island,, maybe I'll see you on the other side eh ol boy?" the embraced and laughed.

He returned to Oliver who was looking like a lost puppy "The next boat doesn't come till tomorrow, We are staying at the retching netch"

A/N: Woot next chapter, might write the next one now or late but soon lovelies. Hope you enjoyed it Are you excited for the next chapter?!

Rate/Fave/Review LOVE DUSKY

(C) Skyrim Solsthiem (DLC) - Bethesda

(C) Characters and Story- Dusk-Stich


	3. Ch3 Sad Story of a Dunmer

**Dark Elf and a Racist **

**Ch.3 Sad story of a Dunmer**

**Warning: There is a bit of gore and a :D **_doesn't that go hand in hand :D_

"One room with two beds please, Geldis" Arikth asked, Geldis smiled and nodded "By Azura is tha you Arikth,Don't see you much any more boy, Free drinks for you two just for seeing ya. How are you doin; since y'know" Arikth smiled and left a tip of 5 gold, enough for both drinks "No one really has Geldis but oh how you never change, and um I've been real good, Came into some riches lately and paid Fethis' way, I'm glad he'd be finally doing what he wants y'know?" Arikth patted the old boy on the shoulder "Have a good one" Geldis said a normal "you too' before saying to another customer, That's the son of Ol'Arikisal the miner before he... Oliver was out of ear shot before he could hear the rest. When they got to the room, there was a quant table where they could sit and chart the course as soon as they got off the boat, everyone knew the boat stopped at windhelm docks but getting from there was the hard part. at 2 am Oliver and Arikth had a few drinks in them like when you're writing a paper and fill up on coffee well instead they filled up on sujamma. "I know you know what they say" Arikth stated, slightly slurred as he folded up the completed maps, since sujamma had a main effect on Dark elves and lesser of one on Bretons,meaning Oliver had the upper hand. "I have a very small clue. Something crazy happened probably...something horrible by the way people go on" Arikth nodded and simply nodded and took another drink "Gather round Oliver and I shall tell you the horror of nords" he began and a story unfolded.

"RUN RUN THEY'RE COMING" was all he heard, as the voices of his people were merged into one of fear and terror. 12 dark elves had made Arikth's family, They had all banded together and seeked refuge from the mountains fiery assault but this was made to be difficult as Arikth's father had fallen ill, they had to travel, and Arikth having no one else to support his father, the 11 year old dragged him in a low wooden sled through the snow and rain. He was a skinny excuse of a boy but it didn't matter whatever food he gathered went into his fathers mouth and this went on for the month before their trip to Windhelm was cut short by the hateful nords and then unspeakable happened. Everyone ran and left him dragging the sled...that god damn sled. The thumping of the horses got closer and closer but he would not leave his father, not like this. A sharp pain ran through him as a blunt object connected with the back of his head causing him to fall, through screams ands laughter his eyes peeled open once more slowly blinking and in shallow periods he seen the eyes being gouged and tongues being ripped from thier holders,stomachs torn apart. The snow was dyed with blood. Arikth stood weakly and he turned to see his father missing from the crushed sled, even though the night was lit up with the nords angry fire, everything was a blur "FATHER" Arikth yelled but nothing. He lifted from the ground, a large nord with red splatted over his face and body picked him up by the hair and twirled him around "Lost Little boy?' he said and he raised his blade slicing across his chest, happy to cause such pain, someone hollared don't waste your time. Then was he dropped in the snow in crumpled heap.

When he awoke ,pale grey color lined the skies and the soft droplets of rain felt calming, rolling onto his side he came face to face with a pile of entrails and blood. His chest was incredibly sore and most of him was numb due to the cold snow. A single tear slipped down his face when he looked to see crushed sled and no father. He placed his hand on his chest and was met by pain, needing to know, he gathered strength and rose. Emitting a scream of pain Arikth looked up and he seen a trail of smoke from on top of the hill he was laying at the base of. He slowly made his way up the hill but stopped dead in his tracks at the horror in front of him.

His father hanging upside down, gagged and a his eyes were nothing but hallow holes. He was missing his clothes and worse...he had been gutted.

All of them were in a line in the same state, Arikth fell to his knees and screamed. The sounds he emitted can only be described as a utter break. His soul and heart shattered. "FATHERRRRRRRRRRRR" he screamed.

Arikth took his cuirass off and showed Oliver the long pale grey scar the decorated his chest, 'So, from there I walked the rest of the way to Windhelm, infection was a constant battle and the shop keep said If I took more than 4 more days I would be dead from it. I stayed on Skyrim' til I was 15 and then I worked the farm or well anything really until I got enough money to came back to Solsthiem. Where I met up with the fethis and Geldis, I worked for Geldis; and Fethis adopted me along with his daughter" he chuckled "Wants me to marry her" Arikth turns very grim and played with the rim of his mug "Never found the men who murdered him...Never will" He nodded solemly until he heard a pitiful sniff, looking up he saw Oliver in tears. Before Arikth could utter a word, Oliver pounced on him and planted a meaningful kiss...then another and another, All oliver kept saying was he was sorry and he didn't mean to be as cruel or something along those lines, Arikth was alittle more preoccupied and couldn't quite hear all of it but nonetheless It had a special meaning.

The next morning Arikth's purple reddish eyes peeled open and he was greeted with a vengeful hangover, he looked around the room and noticed his armor was all over the place and their was sujamma everywhere, sometimes were even broken. Arikth thoughts were quickly interrupted by the shift in the sheets, a bug? a rat? He turned his head to see a very nude Oliver, his blonde hair thrown about, his light green eyes sealed shut and a content look on his face. Arikth shot up in bed, his coal hair was down and flowing behind him "By Azura" was all he could stammer.

A/N: Small bit of fluff and the rest of Arikths story, I also wanted to describe a little more of Oliver. Trust me they will get to know each other *wink*

Rate/Fave/Review LOVE DUSKY

(C) Skyrim Solsthiem (DLC) - Bethesda

(C) Characters and Story- Dusk-Stich


	4. Ch4 Protection

**Dark Elf and a Racist **

**Ch.4 Protection**

Arikth quickly got his armor on, and then he cleaned up the room . Sitting at the table and leaned forward and put his head between his arms, he wondered what happened last night and what did this mean for him, for Oliver. Arikth sighed quietly then he realized it was time to get ready to go. He let Oliver sleep and he went out to get food, which he packed on frost and lead her to the boat where she was boarded.

Oliver awoke, the dim sunlight dancing on his pale skin from the small window of the room, he moved his hand over to where Arikth had slept. When he felt nothing there, he sat up and looked about, the room was clean and Arikth was missing "Arikth?" he said concerned as he got up, he went to the door but he then realized he was completely nude except for his lucky sapphire pendent that he always wore. A few moments later he dressed in his mages robes and steel dagger was promptly placed at his hip remembering who gave it to him, he patted the handle and called again "Arikth?", No answer. Oliver opened the door, locked it and then speedwalked past Geldis dropping the key on the table, he reached the front the door and crashed into a familiar chest looking up, he saw it was none other than Arikth.

Arikth returned to the Retching Netch and was about to open the door when it flung open and Oliver smashed in to him. Arikth blushed when his purplely red eyes met Oliver's green ones. "Arikth I." Oliver began but Arikth took a step back and looked down at his feet avoiding Oliver's eyes "The boat is here. Everything's packed' Arikth said cutting oliver off , he spun around on his heels and began walking to the boat, when Oliver wasn't walking with him; in fact he barely moved, he turned and ushered beside him "C'mon Oliver' even the name sounded awkward now.

They reached the boat in silence occasionally glancing at one another but looking away as soon as they made contact. When they boarded the boat they were met but several greasy looking men. They and two others were they only passengers. A Larger nord with short cut hair that was so dirty you couldn't tell what color it was, licked his lips and winked at Oliver, who in return hid slightly behind Arikth. For some reason Oliver felt safe behind him. Arikth turned to Oliver after the briefing by the captain. "I have to go pay for us and then I'm going to get changed. I need your 200 coin" Oliver looked at Arikth thinking that this was the most he talked to him since last night, he went to say something and opened his mouth but he only closed it again when he couldn't find any words, he just handed him the coin and gave a weak smile as Arikth turned his back to him.

Oliver went over to the railing of the boat and looked over at the shimmering water and said "How beautiful" he then felt one hand come creeping up his back the other gripped Oliver's hand with bone crushing force but it wasn't Arikth because a foul smell followed ''Why 'Ello sweet'eart, who're you?" The sailor from before said and Oliver stepped away "No one you should know I assure" saying with a shaky voice. "M' Dave, Not much women 'round but i'm sure you'd pass." he slurred as he stepped towards him gripping his thigh "Nice to meet you sir, but no" Oliver stepped back moving the hand away not wanting to get on his bad side "I'm a bit to manly for a woman I'm afraid' Dave's face curled into a sneer when his hand was moved away, he didn't like being rejected and raised his hand to Oliver, going to give him a backhanded slap. Oliver prepared for the slap but it never came, when he opened his eyes, Arikth was standing before him tightly gripping Dave's wrist. "I wouldn't do that" Arikth said in a very intimidating voice. Arikth shoved the man away and let go off his wrist in one move. Dave got up and growled rubbing his reddened wrist, Oliver stared at Arikth, who looked quite handsome in his lighter outfit.

Arikth had let his black hair down and it felt to his shoulders, he wore a loose white top with an opened chest that was only loosely tied, On his legs were leather grieves, lighter than his usual ones but just as padded and he wore his only boots. He still had his sword perched at his hip and a smaller dagger in his left boot "Are you hurt?" Arikth asked concerned and Oliver tried to hide his hand as he shook his head "No. I .um' Arikth took his head in his and held it, looking it over, it was only a little bruised "I think you'll live" Arikth concluded with a slight smile. Oliver couldn't help but smile too, could this mean they were friends again, Oliver chuckled to himself and realized were they ever really friends. 'Arikth, last night was something for us, I think' Arikth cut him off 'Last night was nothing, just a drunken mistake and lets leave it at that. I will get you to skyrim and then we never have to admit we were in each other's company, right? I thought we agreed that." Oliver nodded but as the shock subsided he understood what this meant. Arikth walked away and left him with his thoughts, he turned away and looked over the water.

Oliver just wanted this nightmare to be over but he was upset when he heard the boat voyage would be a 4 days travel that meant four days of Arikth and four days of Dave. Could it be any worse? Night had fallen and that's when he found out he and Arikth would be sharing a hammock from a sailor. Oliver decided to go look for Arikth and tell him the news, and he found him perched up on a look out "We are sharing a bed...again" Oliver said solemnly with a hint of sarcasm. Arikth looked down at him, his eyes were glinting "You go ahead I'll be there in a while' he said shaking his head at Oliver.

Oliver nodded and ventured down beneath the dock into the Quarters for the first time, he heard frost neigh from beneath him and he smiled at least someone familiar would be near him. Oliver took his dagger off and set it under his pillow, he plopped himself down and swayed to the soothing waves, before he knew it he was in a swift sleep, and for the first 3 nights this happened all of which Arikth never came but on the fourth night...

A hand slid up his thigh and then gripped the cloth of his breaches and another hand gripped his mouth, waking up instantly he screamed but it was muffled, all he could see was eyes in the moonlight, they belonged to Dave. Oliver kicked and screamed then it dawned on him to bite. He bit dave's hand in which he pulled back and Oliver screamed "HELP" Dave went to cover his mouth again he Oliver blocked him with his own flailing arms, along with kicking and screaming. Dave pulled back his hand and punched Oliver 3 times making his nose bleed and busted his eyebrow causing it to bled aswell, Dave gave him one more punch before choking him " Hee..lppp" Oliver pushed at Dave's face and slowly moved to get his dagger, but he was losing conscience.

Suddenly there was running footsteps and Dave was thrown off him, Oliver shot up gasping for air and violently coughing. Arikth threw Dave against the ship wall and jumped on top of him and punching viciously, Arikth pulled his own dagger and pushed it against Dave's throat "Listen here nord, I thought I told not to do that" He pushed the dagger closer to the nords throat "Why didn't you listen?" Dave spat through blood " I forgot" Arikth smiled and he replaced the dagger with his own hand and leaned in "Don't touch him again, and just so you don't forget" Arikth then plunged the end of the dagger through Dave's ear and twisted the dagger around "Thank-me for not ripping your ear off..." Dave gritted his teeth "Thank-me" Arikth said again in a whisper, leaning in to dave's face "Thank-you". Oliver never seen this side of Arikth before...he was impressed how scary he was. "Your Welcome" he then pulled the dagger away and wiped it on his shirt 'Don't forget now, Dave" He then pulled dave to his feet and shoved him out of his way "Get gone"

Oliver's face throbbed and he wiped the blood away from his eyebrow and nose, it wasn't broken and his eyebrow was ok but his eye was black. Oliver began to cry, and he sniffed. Arikth looked up as he sheathed his dagger and he walked over to Oliver's hammock and kneeled in front of him "Are you ok?" he asked. Oliver cried looking down "Why protect me?" he asked through sobs. Arikth gently caressed his face and made him look at him "Because I want to, I...I've been given sometime to think" Oliver shoke as he cried and he nodded "Make room..." Arikth breathlessly said taking off his boots and setting his dagger and sword on his left side so it would hang off the hammock. He laid on his back and lifted his right arm making room for Oliver to snuggle in which he did, resting his head on arikth's chest "I feel like I need you" he sobbed gripping the fabric of Arikth's shirt, He nodded but stayed silent, he felt something for this man but he must shut them up ,he can't feel for Oliver...he's a nord...and a man...a stupid,careless, naïve man who could get him self killed in the simplest of tasks... a fearless man who was afraid of everything but taking the risk of traveling with a dark elf who could kill him any minute...A brave man...a" arikth realized he was carried away when Oliver's tears got more violent "I'm so scared" Oliver whimpered "Shhhhh" Arikth said silently and rubbed circles in his back "Sleep now, I'll protect you...I promise"

Oliver closed his eyes, listening to the calming sound of Arikth's heartbeat thinking how right it felt to be there, he took in Arikth's sweet smell of spices,salt and a hint of sulfur it reminded him of when they first met and it made him happy for a moment, these were his last thoughts as he fell into a sound sleep.

A/N: I love this chapter because of how soft it is, you see a kinder side of Arikth and a bit of weaker side of Oliver, I am trying to make their relationship gradually, don't want to rush in to it or anything like that.

Rate/Fave/Review LOVE DUSKY

(C) Skyrim Solsthiem (DLC) - Bethesda

(C) Characters and Story- Dusk-Stitch


	5. ch5 A dark reality

**Dark Elf and a Racist **

**Ch.5 A Dark Reality**

"Oliver...Oliver" Arikth gently shook him to wake him up. He groaned and snuggled closer to Arikth lean but strong build "what~" he croaked tiredly. "We've arrived at the Docks, I have to go get Frost ready, see you in 5" Arikth stated as he slipped out of Oliver's tight grasp and stretched. Oh how he hated hammocks and their uncomfortable ways. He then ventured beneath the Quarters to the cargo area where he met up with frost 'Ello dear beast' he said as he quickly stripped off his shirt and into his warmer armor, he could see his breath and knew he needed to be warm. Patting Frost's broad snout he saddled her up with the goods he bought at Raven Rock and stole a few apples from a nearby crate. Arikth was sure to put a blanket under her saddle to keep her warm "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm" He softly said as he lead her to a staircase on the far end of the ship, it led to the top deck where he walked on to the dock waited patiently but when Oliver arose from the Quarters he stretched and yawned. His black eye was extremely visible on his pale skin. When he saw Dave, he jogged over to Arikth and stayed behind him, Arikth smirked when he saw the bandage on Dave's ear, he blew him a kiss "Don't forget now~" Arikth usually wasn't this cocky but he couldn't help it. Oliver yawned again and Arikth patted Frost's saddle "Hop on and I'll lead her, takes about 20 minutes to walk to the stables anyways. Oliver nodded and smiled "Thanks. I'll take that offer" Oliver happily leaned forward and fell fast asleep once more.

The next thing he knew he was being prodded awake "C'mon we got to go" Oliver was peeled off frost's back and he then trailed behind Arikth who pushed the large door open and let Oliver go first "Ever been to windhelm" Oliver asked groggy, Arikth nodded, but his attention was sided when he saw a dark elf women shoved to the ground by a nord man, Arikth jumped in when he started calling her down to the lowest "Hey hey, Not in the streets yeah?" he helped her up and the nord man shoved him to the side "Excuse me?" the nord pulled his head back when Arikth asked "look, Can you just direct me to the market?" completely ignoring his question The nord turned to Oliver "Young man, where'd you buy this greyskin...how much?' The nord said to Oliver shrugged "nothing, he escorting me" Arikth was red with anger and he shoved the nord back "I ain't for sale whelp!" the Dark elf woman's eyes went large when he spoke back "Nor will I ever be" The nord punched Arikth, and when he wiped the blood from his mouth he pulled his sword and that's when the Dark Elf woman and Oliver jumped in front of him " Don't" they both said. The nord was sweet talked away by Oliver and the darkelf woman said simply "Don't do a stunt like that ,you'll die" Arikth was appalled and was even more so when Oliver was acting like nothing ever happened. "I thought things would've changed" Arikth said grimly. "They haven't" the Darkelf woman replied resting a hand on Arikth's shoulder "But on the bright side we are able to get a proper job now...like working in the inns" She smiled , this woman was acting like they knew each other for years. Arikth got up, clearly upset. "What are you upset about?" Oliver cluelessly, Arikth shook his head and bid the Darkelf woman farewell as she told him which way to the market, he pushed by Oliver towards the market in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he finished paying for a hunk of salted meats and breads. Arikth was getting many dirty looks when Oliver asked this and he narrowed his eyes at him "I just hate the disgusting smell of nords" he snorted and swung the sack of foods over his shoulder, sauntering off to an inn, Oliver trailing behind him.

"One room please" Oliver said with a smile, but Arikth blurted "Two actually". The innkeeper replied by giving a terrible sneer "You may have a room but you, grey skin may NOT. We don't serve your kind. Best head to the Grey quarter or I'll call the guards" Oliver nodded "Alright then...if we must" Oliver turned around and walked of the door and headed to the grey quarter. "What's the grey Quarter?" Arikth asked curiously, "It's where the Greysk-...Darkelves stay. Like a living area" Arikth nodded "A cage" he thought. He stopped in his tracks when the smell hit him, the grey quarter was disgusting. Men and children begging at the corners, women being groped by nords, people shivering from the cold. "What...is this" Arikth's mouth hung open. "Welcome to a darker side of Oblivion" a one-eyed beggar said "New here?" Arikth nodded choking back tears. "I..uh" Arikth turned his head and walked toward the inn sign, he was met by a friendly face that turned to fear when they saw oliver enter, they quickly got a room and a free thing of mead. The inn keeper wouldn't even look Oliver or himself in the eye.

"Do you honestly see nothing wrong with that?" Arikth said dropping the food to the floor when they reached the room, "People...Not just dark elves but People being treated like...like...Animals!" Oliver turned around "They seem fine with it" he shrugged added taking off his own shirt and laying down, having propped himself up on a pillow "always been that way" Arikth was disgusted "Do you think it's right? or are you just going with what everyone else thinks" Arikth was secretly pleading that Oliver was better than that but he was only let down when Oliver said "Well there is no use stirring up trouble, unneeded confrontations" he nodded "Plus, I've never seen dark elves any other way, except on, what was it...Solsthiem" Arikth nodded "So you just know no other way to treat them...you grew up in those ways and follow them' Oliver agreed "Yes... My dad wasn't the nicest to other races or um...me" Arikth nodded understanding,then he asked a question "Do you feel the same way after you met me?" Oliver sat up all the way, looking serious "Why no...no of course not Arikth. I would not want to see you like that" Arikth looked to the side a sad look on his face "But I am a dark elf, and you don't need any confrontations right? Everyday I travel with you I have not needed confrontations" Oliver was a thinly built guy, he wasn't meant for fighting like Arikth in fact he's never actually been in a fight other than a verbal one "I'm sorry but...It's hard to not be something you were raised to be, it's something I should work on. I'll admit that. But It won't take overnight" Arikth nodded pleased that Oliver was able to try for him.

Ch. 6 is on the way but trust it'll be longgggg.

C) Dragonborn DLC - Bethsada

C) characters and story - me


End file.
